Omar starts counting at 38, and he counts by fours. If 38 is the 1st number that Omar counts. what is the 12th number that he counts?
Explanation: What is the first number that he counts? $38$ What is the second number that he counts? $\begin{align*}&38 + 4 \\ &= 42\end{align*}$ What is the third number that he counts? $\begin{align*}&38 + 4 + 4 \\ &= 38 + (2 \times 4) \\ &= 46\end{align*}$ What is the 12th number that he counts? $\begin{align*}&38 + (11\times4) \\ &= 38 + 44 \\ &= 82\end{align*}$